Una razón que vale mas que miles
by Alice.Odair.Pevensie.Baggins
Summary: Remus la evita y le dice las mismas excusas siempre, Tonks esta empezando a hartarse de esto. Pero en un fatídica noche que ha dejado a sus corazones destrozados, todo puede cambiar.


_**historia traída gracias a chocolates wonka...okno ya quisiera ser patrocinada!**_

_**los personajes pertenecen a la magnifica JK Rowilng y la historia es mia **_

_**ojo: contiene spoiler de harry potter y' el misterio del principe' o 'el principe mestizo'**_

* * *

POV Remus

¿Cuántos años crees que ella tiene?

Oía esas palabras cada vez que me veían con ella ¡maldita sea! ¡no era mi culpa que ella fuera tan encantadora! Podría jurar que cuando se enteraran que era un licántropo todo seria peor y las acusaciones y prejuicios se agravarían…siempre sucedia asi.

Yo la amaba,eso lo sabia, pero no permitiría hacerla sufrir asi que decidi huir de ella. Por lo que Molly me echaba en cara Dora no había estado tan jovial como antes y por sobre todo, ella se había mudado de la casa de sus padres a un departamento en Londres… podía considerarme un imbécil por el simple hecho de preguntar si alguien sabia su dirección ¡si las miradas y los gestos matasen!

POV Nymphadora

Sola… así me encontraba ¡y todo por culpa de mi 'querido' Remus!

Había salido corriendo cuando yo solo trate de hacerle entender mis sentimientos hacia el. Mi nuevo apartamento no estaba tan mal… para ser un edificio muggle. Extrañaba demasiado a mis padres, pero los constantes comentarios de mi madre con respecto a lo destrozado que debía estar Remus después de la muerte de Sirius terminaron por hastiarme. Además, solo empeoraban mi estado, y aquí estoy ahora, sentada en una butaca comiendo malvaviscos y cubierta de una gran manta… sinceramente mi estado es deplorable, ya iba siendo hora de aparecerme en una de las reuniones de la orden( en las que participaba Remus) si no quería que vinieran a aporrear mi puerta.

POV Remus

No debi haberle dicho eso, lo se muy bien, pero no podía permitirme estar a su lado y arrastrarla a una miserable vida…. Y aquí estoy ahora, parado frente a su puerta dispuesto a salir corriendo… esta bien, no lo hare

Toc toc

Ese sonido es horrible, deberían inventar puertas que al ser tocadas produzcan otro sonido… ¡esperen! ¡ no estoy listo! Me voy corriendo a esconderme y puedo ver como se asoma por la puerta… el alma se me cae a los pies, puedo ver sus ojeras sobre su paliducho rostro. Cierra la puerta y ya me voy arrastrando los pies a la salida ¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió esta idea? Ah, pues a mi… no ha sido una muy brillante.

POV Nymphadora

¡estúpidos niños muggles! ¿no tienen otra cosa que hacer para que vengan a interrumpir mi relajo? Estaba tan cómoda en mi butaca… ¡demonios! ¡Casi me caigo de trasero! ¡Por Merlín!

Oh, esperen… ¿Qué hace un patronus en medio de mi sala?

"necesito que vayas a vigilar Hogwarts por unas horas mientras no me encuentre en el, Nimphadora… gracias, apreciare mucho tu ayuda"

¡dumbledore! Sera mejor prepararme … algo en mi me dice que esta no va a ser una buena noche.

POV Remus

Apenas llego a mi casa y un patronus de Dumbledore pidiéndome que vigile Hogwarts me llega ¡si al menos me pudiera negar! Se que no puedo, Dumbledore y Hogwarts me lo han dado todo, será mejor ir en camino…

-horas después-

POV Nymphadora

Dumbledore ha muerto …parecía imposible pero no lo es, siento lagrimas recorrer mi deteriorado rostro y unas ganas indescriptibles de gritar y chillar me invaden nuevamente… puede escuchar, como si se tratara de una radio mal sintonizada, como Fleur le está echando una buen bronca a Molly por pensar que dejaría a Bill ya que ha sido atacado por Greyback, ahora se están abrazando mientras lloran ¡no las entiendo!... un momento, de repente algo se ha encendido en mi y me giro a ver a Remus.

"¿LO VES?" creo que les he dado un buen susto a todos" ¡ Fleur sigue queriendo casarse con el, aunque lo hayan mordido! ¡ a ella no le importa!

" es diferente" siempre con sus excusas ¡encima se pone tenso! " bill no será un hombre lobo completo. Son dos casos totalmente…"

" ¡pero a mi tampoco me importa! ¡no me importa!" estoy ya muy cabreada, le agarro de la perchera de la túnica y empiezo a zarandearlo " te lo he dicho un millón de veces…"

" y yo te he dicho un millón de veces" esta clavando su vista en el suelo ¡que cobarde! ¡ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme! " que soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso…"

" siempre he mantenido que has tomado una postura ridícula respecto a este tema, Remus" en momentos asi sentía un verdadero cariño hacia la señora Weasley

" no he tomado ninguna postura ridícula!" claro… es ella quien lo ha hecho " Tonks merece a alguien joven y sano"

"pero ella te quiere a ti" definitivamente, los Weasley eran grandiosos, ahora el señor Weasley la apoyaba también" y al fin y al cabo, Remus, los jóvenes sanos no siempre se mantienen asi"

"ahora no es momento para hablar de eso" ¡es un cobarde! ¡Ahora no mira a nadie! "dumbledore ha muerto…"

"Dumbledore se habría alegrado más que nadie de que hubiera un poco mas de amor en el mundo" ¿alguien más se quiere unir a la causa 'apoyen a Tonks y ábranle los ojos a Lupin'? los señores Weasley y la profesora McGonagall ya se han unido

Suelto a Remus y luego de que la profesora McGonagall y Harry se van, yo también lo hago sin mirar a nadie.

POV Remus

Busco a Tonks por los pasillos, la 'conversación' en la enfermería no ha terminado muy bien. La encuentro sentada en el gran comedor sobre una de las mesas… puedo ver como algunas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, comienzo a sentirme como la persona más despreciable del planeta entero.

"Tonks" susurro con la voz cortada

"¿Qué quieres Lupin? ¿Vienes a humillarme y rechazarme un poco más?" bien, cambiemos la frase a: el ser más despreciable del sistema solar

"¡lo siento! ¡En verdad lo hago! Digo con tono suplicante y lastimero

"no vale de nada… ya dejaste bien en claro que no quieres nada de mí que no sea una 'amistad'"

"ya te he dado mis razones"

"y yo las mis"

Su fría risa me hiela los huesos…

"¡razones! ¡Por Morgana! Son solo excusas para no decirme que no me quiere" me recrimina con una sonrisa amarga

"¡yo te quiero! Pero…no soy bueno para ti"

"¿piensas volver a recitarme todo tu testamento de razones por las cuales Lupin y Tonks no pueden estar juntos? ¡a mí me basta y me sobra con que me quieras! ¡no necesito nada más! Está empezando a desesperarse

"no es un buen momento para discutir por eso!"

"para ti nunca hay un buen momento" suspira resignada creo yo "¿en serio crees que no me he dado cuenta que siempre tratas de evitarme?"

"no quiero lastimarte…"

"ya lo hiciste"

Bien, definitivamente me pueden considerar la persona más despreciable del universo entero

POV Nymphadora

Suficiente… recuerdo muy bien como lo conocí, como me enamore de él y como llevo siendo herida por el desde hace meses. Algunas veces es mejor pasar la página y tratar de seguir adelante al saber que diste todo de ti aunque la otra persona no lo diera.

Me dirijo hasta la puerta cuando unos brazos me giran y apretándome a su cuerpo Remus presiona con una pasión y dulzura que desconocía de él, sus labios con los suyos…

"Remus…" susurro al finalizar el beso, sobre sus labios, pero él me interrumpe

"sé que está mal y tengo mil y una razones para alejarme de ti"

"¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"porque tengo una para quedarme" me besa suavemente y sonriendo ligeramente me dice "te amo"

Ya debe saber que tendrá que hacer grandes méritos para que logre recuperarme por completo y compensar todos estos meses de sufrimiento.

Pero…ahora solo pienso en agarrarlo de la nuca y darle un gran beso ¡y claro que lo hice!

POV Narradora

Tal vez aquella noche hubiera muerto uno de los más grandes magos desde siempre, aun así sucesos como esos pueden llegar a ser opacados por amores tan grandes como estos. Al fin y al cabo, como Minerva había dicho, Dumbledore se habría alegrado de saber que había más amor en el mundo.

* * *

**_no os meterán en Askaban por dejarme reviews! acepto todo tipo de criticas ya que busco superarme ;)_**


End file.
